Meant To Be Broken
by blueabyss16
Summary: She's not normal neither are her friends. She was born out of a broken rule, she was born to avenge and she realized... that some things are really meant to be broken.
1. Chapter 1

**Meant to be Broken**

CHAPTER ONE

_The dictator hall was filled with buzzing noise, as if the room was full of bees._

"_Master, you can't keep her here." Boomed a voice from a council member._

"_Why not? She is my daughter." Said their 'master'_

"_But master, we are vampires." Said someone, "And we couldn't even be sure if becomes full-fledged when she turns twelve!"_

_A few whispers and shouts of agreement, but the master was just staring at the chaotic vampires in front of him._

"_Enough!" the master vampire finally erupted. "Full blooded vampire or not, whether she becomes full-fledged or not, she is still my daughter. And I will keep her no matter what. It is my fault, it is my mistake. So I will do everything I can to make her feel welcomed by a father."_

*END OF CHAPTER ONE*

**Disclaimer: GA is not mine, so are the characters. And I will just disclaim this ONCE.**

**A/N: guys! It's me! I'm still alive, don't worry. It will take time for me to write my other story, but here I am with a new one. I hope you support it just as you support **_**The Masquerade**_**. And I am REALLY sorry for disappearing.**

**Also with a BIG help from Kiyasarin14. If not for her i will not do this story**

**Meant to be Broken trivia (although you already know some of these trivias): Vampires** **are mythological or folkloric beings who subsist by feeding on the life essence (generally in the form of blood) of living creatures, regardless of whether they are undead or a living person/being.**

**Source: Wikipedia.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Meant to be Broken**

CHAPTER TWO

The sun is shining brightly in the Alice Academy grounds. The main reason why only few of the students are outside, doing physical activities.

Alice Academy is a known school for the supernatural creatures. It is an elite one. It is a school for creatures you wouldn't even believe exists.

The class 2-B of the Middle School department was already making a ruckus on such a fine day. And since it is a _fine_, sunny day, the windows are covered with thick velvet curtains. Because some students are 'allergic' to sunlight, the only source of light are the candles and dimly lit chandeliers. Not only in the classroom, but also the three main buildings of Alice Academy.

The noise from class 2-B quieted down once their homeroom teacher, Narumi-sensei walked in. he is a lad with blond hair, purple eyes, wearing all white with his bow and a set of arrows slung behind his back. For short he is the infamous Cupid.

He clapped to get his students' attention. "we have a new family member!" he excitedly said.

"Does that mean we have a new classmate?" one whispered.

"What else?" one whispered back.

"Dear one, please come in." Narumi called out.

The doors opened and came in a girl fourteen years of age, her uniform different from the others. The skirt she was wearing and the ribbon around her neck that were supposed to be bright blue, were navy blue. It actually looks almost black.

"Everyone, meet Imai Hotaru." Narumi said cheerfully.

Hotaru gave a light bow.

"Please have a seat wherever you want, Imai-san." Their teacher said, "Free period everyone."

Narumi walked out with the loving aura trailing behind him. Hotaru was still standing on the platform, blankly staring at the whole class in front of her. But not until someone stood up.

"Hotaru-chan, you came…"

"And you… are really glowing in the dark. This time brighter. Impressive Mikan, very impressive." Hotaru said, though her voice nor her face shows that she was impressed.

Mikan's face literally lit up and she ran to give Hotaru a hug.

"Imissed you Hotaru-chan."

"I missed you too, baka."

"G-good morning, Imai-san. I am sorry to interrupt, but I would like to introduce myself. I am Tobita Yuu, the class representative. But you can call me Iinchou like everybody does." Yuu stated.

"My pleasure to meet you." Hotaru replied.

The academy bell chimed signaling their next class.

"Let's go Hotaru-chan. Next class would be Arts." Mikan said with a smile then she dragged Hotaru out of their classroom.

*END OF CHAPTER TWO*

**Meant to be Broken trivia: ****In classical mythology, ****Cupid**** (Latin **_**Cupido**_**, meaning "desire") is the god of desire, erotic love, attraction and affection.**

**Source: Wikipedia**


	3. Chapter 3

**Meant to be Broken**

CHAPTER THREE

The whole class 2-B were in the art room. The students were in the middle of making their own masterpieces, they were so engrossed that they didn't notice the time was ticking and they must present their work in front of their class.

"Materials down, the time is up." Said their art teacher.

Some were disappointed because they didn't meet with the time requirement, some just drew out a breath they didn't realize they were holding in because they just finished. And others just kept their cool because they were long finished.

"Imai-san, I would like to see your work." Their teacher said.

Hotaru stood up from her seat and went in front of the room. Her classmates were anticipating just as teacher was. Now she stood in front with a blank face and quietly showed her sketchpad.

"Is this a charcoal sketch?" their teacher asked.

Hotaru muttered a 'yes', and sensei studied it.

"What is this sketch about?" he asked.

"It's a sketch about my mom and her sisters, chasing a man who committed a crime." She bluntly explained.

Their teacher, Iinchou, and other students became silent for a while.

"Does that mean… you are one of the Erinyes?" their teacher asked.

Hotaru gave a light nod as a response.

"Where are your sisters?" Iinchou asked.

"They are not actually her sisters. They are Hotaru's cousins." Mikan voiced out.

"We were only called sisters because we are the successors of our mothers. The eldest is in third year high school, and the second one is a freshman.: Hotaru further explained.

"Alright, we've had enough information. We'll move onto Hyuuga Natsume." Said their teacher.

"He is not here sensei." Said someone from the back of the classroom.

Hotaru looked at the source of the voice. And she saw a boy just her age. A boy with blond hair, cerulean eyes, and a pinkish skintone. Almost like a girl's. but what caught her attention was the black rabbit he was holding.

*END OF CHAPTER THREE*

**Meant to be Broken trivia**: **In Greek mythology the ****Erinyes**** (/ɪˈrɪniˌiz/;****[1]**** Ἐρῑνύες [ῠ], pl. of Ἐρῑνύς [ῡ], Erinys; literally "the avengers" from Greek ἐρίνειν "pursue, persecute" [sometimes referred to as "infernal goddesses" (Greek χθόνιαι θεαί)]) were female chthonic deities of vengeance**.

**Source: Wikipedia**


	4. Chapter 4

**Meant to be Broken**

CHAPTER FOUR

"He is not here, sensei." Said a blond boy from the back of the room.

"Ah… Nogi Ruka-kun." Their teacher said, "I'm not surprised. But what is reason this time?"

"It is sunny, sensei." Ruka said as he stood beside a window, "It's a fact since he is a vampire. And besides, you know him. Sometimes he really is just too lazy to come out of his _lair_." He said the last word with a roll of his eyes, which made a few girls at the back of the room giggle.

"As expected, using the sunny weather to skip class." Their teacher murmured, "And I also suppose you have to run along."

Ruka smirked.

"You know me well, sensei. But not as well as you know him." Ruka said, "So if you excuse me, I'll be that guy's messenger for a while." He said with his usual polite smile and jumped down from the window.

…**ooOooOooOoo…**

"You know, Hotaru-chan…" Mikan started.

"No. I don't know." Hotaru bluntly said.

"Mou… I'm not done speaking yet! Anyways, that Ruka-pyon for our class a while ago…" Mikan trailed off.

"What about him?" Hotaru asked.

"He is a werewolf."

"So?" Hotaru asked again.

"What do you mean 'So'?!" Mikan exclaimed, "Don't you find it peculiar that he, a werewolf, is friends with a vampire?"

"Well, won't other students find it peculiar that I, one of the furies, would be friends with a pixie like you?" Hotaru countered back

"Why would they care? We were best friends since I was still learning how to exert pixie dusts." Mikan said.

"Then I would I care if a werewolf are friends with a vampire? I wouldn't even care if they are brothers by blood." Hotaru bluntly said.

"That's right!" Mikan brightly said.

And the two friends walked along the hallways to the dining hall together.


End file.
